User talk:Bman2007Jazz/4
Welcome to Bman's Talk Page! ''' '''Archives Archive 1 • Archive 2 • Archive 3 • Archive 4 • Archive 5 • Archive 6 • Current It starts, yet again, under here My 4th Talk Page! Yay! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 16:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Warning Penguin-Pal 15:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Hello Im sorry i used an offensive word (cracker)- i ment to say illegal hackers(that is the word for illegal hackers)- because i thaught they took over the CP website (i couldn't enter it). sorry again- i hope you anderstand now that i didn't ment writing this word as the meaning of a bad word. Thank you for your attention. Re:Favor I can not because I have a computer problem. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 03:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image Definitely! Everyone loves your puffle picture anyway, so I think you would be perfect for the job. I have some "funny" pictures on my blog that you can use for the featured image some weeks. I think the PB picture is a good choice while the Music Jam is still going on. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 11:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat May I have bureaucrat powers too? --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill, Music Master']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Let's jam!']] 21:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ok Um, let's see. I choose option 2 for Brookelas. Also, what does a b-crat do again? Also, I say YES on giving Chill B-crat rights. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 00:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Chill I agree. That makes 3/5 votes a yes, so I guess Chill is now a bureaucrat! I won't promote him yet in case someone has a problem with this. :) And about your award, I will display is proudly on my front page! That's the place for special stuff like news and links... and now your award! :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 00:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) A few things Hi again. I just realized something. If Brookelas was emoted, then wouldn't the wiki need a new admin? Also, do you think that in the future that I could have b-crat rights? By the way, don't you think that there should be user voting for admins? I mean the overall decision would be made by the admins, but the admins could also see what the users have to say. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 03:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Chill I don't see why we need any more bureaucrats. All the admins get a say in all promotions anyway. We only need 3 bureaucrats anyway. There is no real advantage to being a bureaucrat, besides promoting people to admins and bureaucrats. I guess what I am saying is maybe not. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 03:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks so much for fixing that! It made this error that completely messed up the Recent Activity section, so I had to rollback all of my edits. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm on the chat and I think we need to discuss some things. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) PotM Hey Bman. I think the PotM and the Article of the Month need to be updated. Just letting you know. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 03:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well I have already made a broken policy template. The vandalism and broken policy template are now 2 separate pages. Awesome335 Clarification I know wikicode, that's how I created Template:BrokenPolicy. And also, if a user breaks the policy intentionally, as the template SAYS, they WILL know what they did, right? --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 04:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) administrator request hello Bman2007Jazz, I want to be Administrator to Revert bad edits. -- 15:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Tracotaper Tracotaper has asked to become an admin. I approve, but I need to know what the administrators think. Respond on my talk. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 17:19, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Doh! Sorry. I know that the PotM gets updated on the 29th, it's just that I wasn't thinking, and I thought it was already that date. Also, I wasn't sure about the AotM, so I just figured it was the same as the PotM. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 17:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Terler Disregard my message about Tracotaper, he has already been eliminated. I am writing to you about Terler, who has also requested to become an administrator. As a rollback, he has experience with fighting vandalism. He is also skilled with grammar and wikicode. What do you say? Reply on my talk. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 22:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Bug! There's a big bug on everyone's user pages! Apparently everyone became a user today. How can we fix this? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 23:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC)